HP Fanfiction Idea's
by Aria-Chan19
Summary: Twists and Plots for Harry Potter writers to use for more and also some very original ways to Torture, Kill and completely Transform the characters of the HP universe...
1. HP Fanfiction Idea's Intro

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction Idea's.**

These are idea's, mine…. Well… J.K. Rowling's characters, universe and world but my twists and plots so give me some credit and I will gladly let you use my twists and plots for torturing Harry and co for your own purposes. Would be fun to read them suffer my insanity so please, help yourself….

You are absolutely welcome to alter my idea's if you want to but let me know about it . Also, I would love to discuss idea's and stories so contact me... email is in my profile.

List of idea's till now:

_1. Guardians._

_2. A Vampire Master Is Born._

_3. The Potter Family Armlet._

_4. The Inner Wolf._

_5. The Companionship/Brotherhood bond._

_6. Animagus Trouble._

_7. The Ritual to Speak with a Lost Family Member._

_8. The Magic of Dead Wizards._

_9. Binding of the Soul._

_10. The New and Improved Black Family._

_11. The Black Family Linkage._

_12. My Very Own Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

_13. Thanks Tommy Boy!_

_14. A Wizards' Blood._

The idea's are pretty original, but if you recognize anything from another story then I've probably read it and decided to twist it. But before you decide to flame me or whatever, you should know that I probably came up with the twist sometime after the I read the story and forgot all about the title and the author. I apologize for that.

Before I forget, most idea's are written in brainflash-form, that means that most of the time it's only a couple of sentences and thats it (though there are exeptions points at number 7 ).

Oh yes, please don't ask me to write my idea's myself. I am writing an original story and this is just a you-get-a-lot-of-idea´s-that-stick-in-your-head-and-you-write-them-down-for-someone-else-to-use thing.


	2. 1 Guardians

**1. Guardians.**

Harry has a vision that Voldemort is planning to eliminate key figures of the vampires, werewolves, a wizard faction (smuggle group?), golems, elves, centaurs, phoenix, basilisks (?), spiders, merfolk, griffins, house elves, chimaeras, Azkaban? He sends a message to warn them with Hedwig and the attack fails. A day/couple of days later Harry is visited by the head of the people he saved and informed that they are forever in his debt. Of course Harry, as Harry is, says its nothing but they insist and help him. Maybe form a guardian bond with him? Harry saves more groups from different species and gets 4 guardians or a guard group?

One assigned from the top vampire faction.

One assigned from the werewolf faction.

One assigned from the wizard/smuggle/illegal group.

One assigned from the snake faction (Voldemort trying to kill them because they wont align with them?).

Remus or Sirius as legal guardian? Or Sirius appoints one?


	3. 2 A Vampire Master Is Born

**2. A vampire master is born.**

Harry saves one of the top vampires (vision Voldemort?). The vampire forms a bond with him (guardian bond) and Harry learns more and more of the vampires. Ron is disgusted. Hermione disapproves. Dumbledore tries to get the vampire to leave but because of the bond the vampire has a right to be with Harry and Harry doesn't really mind. Harry and the vampire become friends. Harry is attacked by death eaters in Hogsmeade (make a death eater similar to the 'ghost' of the Cear Azkaban fic only using silver arrows –with poison?- shooting from his wand to disable his enemy) the vampire saves him at the cost of silver poisoning thus dying.

Harry doesn't want any body dying for him after Sirius and uses his wand to try and save him but it is no use. Completely devastated Harry throws away his wand and sobs on the vampire (Harry's wand snapping? Back pocket in his trousers when blown away or knocked over his wand snaps?) due to the extreme emotional turmoil Harry's magic surges forth and uses the guardian bond to heal the vampire turning it into a master bond (!). Harry slumps unconscious on the vampire and magic still flows between the two of them (the black of the vampire and the green of Harry). They are transported to the hospital wing but can not be removed from each other for more than two meters or so.

Harry is now the vampire's master with all the consequences and this changes both Harry and the vampire (the vampire is immune to sunlight and doesn't need to feed so often, Harry gets vampire treats, strength, hearing, endurance, sight, instincts, doesn't need blood but it gives him more power and Harry has power over the vampire, the vampire sire's bond is changed to Harry, the vampire must do what Harry says and is obligated to protect him). Naturally, this has a big impact... Plottwists and insanity rule.


	4. 3 The Potter Family Armlet

**3. The Potter Family Armlet.**

Harry gets access to the Potter family vault. I know it has been done at least once but what if he discovers the Potter family armlet which has an interesting magical effect…. As soon as the Potter who wears the armlet comes in a certain distance of his mate, based on matching power signatures, the armlet will act as a marriage contract and bind them together by using the Potters own magic and duplicating a more female copy of itself on the other persons wrist. The more magic the Potter heir has, the stronger the bond is or the more bonds the armlet will make, resulting in more female copies of itself and an exact copy for every mate on the wrist of the Potter heir. The bond will (/can) include an empathic, mental and emotional link, the potential of creating sex-based magic (the stronger the bond or the more bonds there are the stronger the magic), surfacing of latent magical abilities (magic out of control?) and in the beginning, when the bond is not yet accepted a time and certain distance limit that keeps the Potter heir and it's mate(s) together. This bond is not reversible.

Now… rubs hands together…. Who will be the victims… I mean Lucky females of course…. grins evilly…..

Potentials:

Blaise (yea I know she is supposed to be male, I like him better as a female and there is nothing wrong with being cunning), Hermione (I like her and I don't like Ginny, she is much to ugh for my taste), Tonks (love her!), Susan Bones (she could be a nice addition), an OC he meets somewhere after discovering his first two or more mates (would be funny to have a NO NOT AGAIN! - reaction) (check the list posted at 11. The Black Family Linkage for more cannon females).


	5. 4 The Inner Wolf

**4. The Inner Wolf.**

Harry bitten by a werewolf (Remus so that he becomes his sire?) but because of his magic or maybe his acceptation of the 'curse' as it is given (Remus is captured and Harry goes to save him but when he arrives there he stands eye to eye with a wild werewolf and is attacked but accepts that its not Remus's fault and that its not the end of the world) or a combination makes him a Lycan. He gets wolf treats in his appearance, amber streaks in his eyes or the parts that makes his pupils round become dark amber so that when the light hits the eyes just right they seem almond shaped and very feral, enhanced hearing/sight/smell/strength/speed/endurance, rounded or pointed shaped ears, sharp nails/claw like, muscled/toned body and more hair. Besides that his instincts are strong (when challenged, when caged). He can change at will to his wolf form and on the full moon he can retain his human appearance but he looks very feral, has a wolf tail and his instincts are very strong so he is more wolf than man. He is the lord and master of the wolf kind.

He can also change in to the Lord and Master of the Wolf kind because he has two very magical substances in his blood (basilisk venom and phoenix tears) and his blood is even without that a magical substance (and because he is powerful, his blood is too...). One of these factors or a combination of 2 or all would be powerful enough to change the curse.


	6. 5 The Companionship, Brotherhood bond

**5. The Companionship/Brotherhood Bond.**

Harry and Hermione/Ron or both or Harry and Remus perform a ritual that bounds them together in a companionship/brotherhood bond (telepathic link, empathic link, no secrets can be hold, seeing through each others eyes, influencing each others magic, protecting each others mind from invasions, sharing personality/appearance treats, sharing animagus forms, maybe more). Maybe it's a simple ritual but influenced by the persons magic and deepest desires (for example Harry's desire for a family).

This could also make a Harry-Hermione-Ron pairing possible (yes i know this is a lot like Harry Potter And The Power Of Three from WhiteWitchDark but her story wasn't the first one I read with this pairing and I love it)

If you think about it... it is very logical that when you spend every moment of the day with someone in your head, who can sense every thing you feel, who you are linked telepathicly and you can sense the same you begin to care about him/her/them.


	7. 6 Animagus Trouble

**6. Animagus Trouble.**

What if Harry (or someone else) finds a spell (could be from the founders but thats a bit overrated no? I could make up a name...) to evolve an animagus so that the witch or wizard has, when in human form the animagus form abilities. For example if you are a wolf animagus, you would have, enhanced eyesight, nightvision, reflecting eyes (like an animal), enhanced strength, etc.

But what if you got all the instincts that come with that?

Harry (or another male character) and a female (for example Hermione, Blaise or Ginny) share the same kind of animagus form (for example a feline or a canine), the female goes in heat and only one of the same kind can quench it. This also means that the one who quenches it is her mate. And all animals have strong instincts concerning their mates….

Or something like Harry has a wolf as an animagus form, he becomes VERY protective of his 'pack', doesn't respond well at all against being challenged, demands a submissive attitude from anyone 'beneath' him (pack hierarchy), the other students sensing something 'off' subconsciously, act submissive/challenging toward Harry (Draco challenging Harry for dominance, Harry wins, Draco acts submissive from that moment on and becomes part of the 'pack' or leaves Harry alone from that moment on). This also includes psychical changes of course. Harry could be a magical kind of wolf and controls that magic in his 'human' form, Harry having feral eyes in some situations, really sharp nails, that sort of thing.

This could be done with another animal as well of course (feline? bird? Another canine? Bat? Dragon? –oooh that could be cool! You could set most of the instincts and reactions yourself since there isn't a lot known about dragons- other magical creature?)


	8. 7 The Ritual to Speak with Lost Family

**7. The Ritual to Speak with a Lost Family Member.**

Harry, in deep desperation, loneliness and doubt that somebody ever loved him after Sirius died gets/finds/inherits/buys a book called 'Most Recommendable Recognizable Recollection of Recent Rituals' and performs the following ritual :

The Ritual to Speak with a Lost Family Member:

Warning: be sure to memorize the ritual, its theory, its risks and its warnings before you begin.

By summoning the key elements in a 'Signum de Optus Elementus' ('Sign of the Connected Elements', four six inches thick interconnected circles, each representing an element, from upper left till down left, earth, fire, air, water and connecting all, magic with earth facing north, a picture is on next page), a window can be opened to let someone speak to his deceased direct family members. This window may only be open for 5 minutes, after that the window and the Signum will collapse and there will be no protection against the elements you yourself summoned.

The place for doing this ritual must be clear of interferences, objects and pollution that could unbalance the needed elements or the ritual. Disturbances will mostly be or occur in high populated areas. Therefore it is advised that this ritual is performed in a calm, clear area somewhere in the outdoors where few people have been. Cleansing charms can be used to cleanse the area but could be an interference with the element magic, caution is advised.

Make sure that no magical objects are in a fifty feet range and no unnecessary objects are with your or in the Signum as you draw it and perform the ritual. This includes magical body parts, various muggle objects, metal objects on clothes and this book.

Draw a full Signum with you standing in the centre with the earth circle facing north.

Close the Signum by pouring the elements in its place in the Signum. These are general means of concentrating an element but nothing will happen if the element isn't closed off by magic. Pour the elements in the order as it is written here.

Plant a plant, preferable a young tree or a white flower in the earth circle. A plant in a pot will also do, but it is not as strong for a connection with the earth itself is minimal.

Light a candle, preferably white or orange in the fire circle.

Take a deep breath and focus on concentrating the air you exhale into the air circle. Yes, there is air present in the circle before you exhale into it and that will work but not work as well. Do not cross the circle after you do this or you may taint the element or the circle.

Pour clean water, preferably fresh from a spring, in the water circle. Do not cross the circle after you have done this and preferable when you do this or you may taint the element or the circle.

When finished, do **not** cross **any** of the lines or you will taint the element and ruin the ritual. When you pour the magic that is necessary in the Signum, your magic will 'trap' the other elements in the Signum thus concentrating them in one place. Enforce the lines of the Signum with the last element, magic:

Sit cross-legged facing north in the centre of the Signum, put your hands at both sides of your body with four fingers spread on the juncture of Earth and Water and four fingers spread on the juncture of Air and Fire. Be careful! **Do not** cross the lines. Face north, concentrate on your magic and say:

"_Munio Per Mei Magus_"(1)

This closes the lines and confines the elements in its circles. When the Signum lines begin to glow let your magic go and take your fingers off the lines. Do **not **touch them again.

All the elements should be enforced. The plant used in the Earth circle should bloom or flourish. The candle should burn to the ground and only a flame should be burning in the Fire circle. A wisp of fog should appear in the Air circle. The water in the Water circle should flow and waves should appear on the surface. The lines of the Signum should be glowing in the colour of your magic. If this is so the Signum is enforced and the ritual can begin.

To speak with a deceased family member the chant that is written below needs to be said without pause, because the longer you wait the weaker the Signum becomes. When the chant is finished a cocoon of an element will appear five times in five minutes, one element for one minute. First come Earth, then Fire, Air, Water and in the fifth and final minute Magic. Be sure to watch the time, best is to have a clock nearby but outside the fifty feet range. It is not entirely sure what will happen if it is close as the ritual is performed. Be sure to **end** the ritual when the fifth minute is up or the Signum will fall and with it your protection from the elements.

The chant written below is the chant designed to speak to ones parents, to have another family member change the word _Orbitas_ for parents in the chant into: _Sanctimontialis_ for speaking to ones sister, _Frater_ for ones brother, _Abavus_ for ones grandparents, _Patuus_ for ones uncle, _Omita_ for ones aunt and _Atavus_ with the ancestors name for ones ancestor. **Note**: this is for blood related family only. Also: Don't change the chant in something other than this instruction specifically specifies.

"_Licentio Mei Per Vis Vires Humus Elementum Effor Per Mei Orbitas Mortuus._

_Licentio Mei Per Vis Vires Flamma Elementum Effor Per Mei Orbitas Mortuus._

_Licentio Mei Per Vis Vires Earis Elementum Effor Per Mei Orbitas Mortuus._

_Licentio Mei Per Vis Vires Aqua Elementum Effor Per Mei Orbitas Mortuus._

_Licentio Mei Per Vis Vires Magus Elementum Effor Per Mei Orbitas Mortuus."_(2)

To end the spell when five minutes have past and **not longer than five minutes** say:

'_Expuli Expulsum Redundo Magus.'_(3)

**Not longer than _five _minutes.**

Harry takes longer than five minutes and is caught up in pure magic. That creates multiple possibilities doesn't it?

Latin:

(1)'fortify with my magic'

(2) 'Permit me by the power of the Earth element to speak with my deceased parents.

Permit me by the power of the Fire element to speak with my deceased parents.

Permit me by the power of the Air element to speak with my deceased parents.

Permit me by the power of the Water element to speak with my deceased parents.

Permit me by the power of the Magic element to speak with my deceased parents.'

(3)'Banish excess magic.'

Extra magic, magical abilities, magical glasses (he still wore them of course, what also was a mistake, maybe the same with his wrist watch?), not quit human anymore, made out of magic, radiates magic, more in tune with magic, enhanced senses, magical creatures sense it (phoenixes want to bask in the magical radiation?), understands magic, can do things no one thought possible with magic, etc….. ah, the possibilities…. I'm good gloats a bit….. Okay enough gloating, NEXT!


	9. 8 The Magic of Dead Wizards

**8. The Magic of Dead Wizards.**

What happens with the magic of a wizard of witch when they die? Does it go out into the world? Does it go into a child so that child will be magical? What if there is an object that 'catches' a dead wizards or witches magic? And what if that object somehow got into Harry's hands? What would be the consequences?

You know muses silently ... this idea came to me long before HBP was released... weird...


	10. 9 Binding of the Soul

**9. Binding of the Soul.**

A ritual, spell or way of healing that binds a wizards or witches soul to an element (or an animal?) with all the strengths and weaknesses that come with that. For example Harry's soul is bound to the element fire so when confronted with water or a lack of air he gets weaker.


	11. 10 The New and Improved Black Family

**10. The New and Improved Black Family.**

Harry claims lordship over the Potter and Black family lines, gets training with (some of the) DA and/or others and comes into his own. Meanwhile people are being killed in attacks. Hagrid, Hermione's parents, Neville's grandmother (and parents?), the Creevey brothers' parents, most of the Weasleys, (Draco's parents), Luna's father, Susan's aunt Amelia Bones, etc. Multiple people become orphans or have almost no family left and since there is no income anymore, they have no money. Harry offers them money but they are too proud to accept it or are too young. Harry knows what that is like and starts to 'adopt' people into his family (Potter, Black or Potter-Black).


	12. 11 The Black Family Linkage

**11. The Black Family Linkage.**

The war is escalating. Death Eaters are doing rituals to enhance their strenght and increase their magical power so that they become more and more powerful. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix aren't doing much but reacting to the attacks. Harry disagrees with this. Dumbledore dies in an attack or is assassinated (Harry can also lose faith in Dumbledore but that is more difficult to write because of certain people that would be great in Harry's 'family' but would not go around Dumbledore). The wizarding world is in panic and people are being killed (Hagrid, Hermione's parents, Neville's grandmother (and parents?), the Creevey brothers' parents, most of the Weasleys, (Draco's parents), Luna's father, Susan's aunt Amelia Bones, etc.)

Harry claims lordship over the Potter and Black family lines after he finds out that his godfather did a ritual, binding him to the Black family, gets training with (some of the) DA and/or others and comes into his own.

Harry finds in an book about the Black family a ritual to link all members of the Black family to the head of the family and so, in turn each other so that, in time of need, members of the family could call upon the connection and use each others magic.

Harry knows that this could be very useful to perform with Nymphadora and her mother (?) (maybe Narcissa, Bellatrix and Draco?). Harry tells his friends about it and they are very enthousiastic about it. Very sneaky Hermione (who is an orphan?) asks how Sirius adopted Harry and when he says that it involves a bloodritual that binds a person to the line so that they the person becomes part of the family and gets a second last name (Harry Potter-Black) Hermione asks Harry if he would adopt her into the family because the connection and because she wants to have a family again.

More people learn about the connection and decide to ask Harry to bind them to his family. Harry of course is overjoyed that he finally has a family. But when he performs the ritual it goes a bit awry (this can also be a part of the connection, but this is just like Harry haha) and every member of his new family now shares a telepathic link (and a weak empathic link) with each other. It is also possible that every time someone calls on the link the link evolves (a bit with just contacting eachother but much more when a lot of magic is channeled and maybe the more Harry cares for them) and since the connection links the Black's magical core (and maybe because members of the Black family are and were always pretty powerful), their magical core expances, latent magical abilities come to light, they can sense where the others are, etc.

They become the most powerful family in the wizarding world (especially if you consider the induvidual talents the people of harry family have/could have) and become the hope of the wizarding world.

Since Harry is the Lord/Head of the family they owe him their loyalty. This could result in very amusing scenes, no?

Possible members of the Black family:

Head of the Black Family: Harry Potter-Black

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Susan Bones

Blaise Zabini

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Ron Weasley (I'm more for he dies in the attack on his parents approach)

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Remus Lupin

Minerva McGonagall (the strict aunt)

Severus Snape (the snarky uncle)

Colin Creevey (Harry's little irratating brother...)

Dennis Creevey (Harry's little irratating brother...)

Su Li (Ravenclaw, could have a lot of potential, you can make everything you want of this character, i really like how LT2000 portrays this character in Dakaath: Prince of Darkness)

Possible Members or Deaths that can be inserted:

Filius Flitwick

Pomona Sprout

Poppy Pomfrey

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordan

Andrew Kirke (Gryffindor beater, also when Harry is captain)

Jack Sloper (Gryffindor beater, also when Harry is captain)

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Alicia Spinnet

Oliver Wood

Terry Boot

Cho Chang

Hannah Abbot

Ernie Macmillan

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Zacharias Smith

Daphne Greengrass

And what would happen to the most famous and prestegeous family when the war is over?

Sniggers


	13. 12 My Very Own Hogwarts

**12. My Very Own Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Harry is the heir of Gryffindor (Well, Duh) so Hogwarts is his (not that he knows it). When he has had his magical maturity or he becomes 16, the wards go to him (thats how he discovers it, as he steps in the great hall a white beam of light strikes Dumbledore, a ball of multicoloured light comes out of him and goes to harry...) and he can sense everthing that happens in the castle. The power drain/transfer also unlocks centain things in himself/the castle.

Maybe because of that he realises several things. Like how all the things he can now sense about everyone in the castle Dumbledore just couldn't have not known about Quirrel being possessed by Voldemort, Ginny opening the Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk roaming around, Sirius in the castle (?), Crouch Jr. Posing as Professor Moody (?), Umbridge abusing students, etc.


	14. 13 Thanks Tommy Boy!

**13. Thanks Tommy Boy!**

When Harry was posessed by Voldemort in the department of mystries all powerblocks, blocks on centain abilities and physical blocks placed on him by dumbledore (optional) were broken (his magic was still recovering from the backslash when the scene in dumblies office occured or was the cause of the way his magic lashed out like that) and when he goes back to the Dursleys things start to happen (the ability to 'see' magic is always cool).

I know that there are some fics that have used the possesion thing as a way for Harry to gain all of (or at least a part of) Voldie's knowledge and I also know that there are a lot of fics that have the powerblock thing in their stories (I love those fics by the way) I do wonder why no one thought of this... I'm beginning to wonder that a lot lately...


	15. 14 A Wizards’ Blood

**14. Harry's Blood.**

Bood is a magical medium. Wat if Harry becomes so desperate after the death of sirius he start to cut himself (or the Dursleys do it for him) that he is surrounded by his own blood, that because of his wizarding heritage, the huge amount of magic he himself has and the mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears, something happens? He says/wishes something that happens, he transforms, due to the amount of magic around him magical creatures/animals come to bask in it (vampires, phoenix, snidgets, fairies, etc) they help him/do something to him/give him a title?

What if after Peter Pettigrew cut Harry to use his blood for the ritual to revive Voldemort something else also happened in relation with the blood.


End file.
